The Lust-charm
by Molto Arpeggiosa
Summary: Dumbledore unintentionally unleashes a terrible lust-charm over the world. Soon, everyone is having more sex than normally. Harry has sex with a variety of people, including both male and female partners. The story starts off slow and romantic, but becomes more tense in later chapters. Note: Pairings will include Ginny/Ron/Fred/George and others of the kind. Don't like it... go.
1. Chapter 1 - The Charm released

The Lust-charm

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Note: This story takes place just days after Sirius got killed at the end of book five. Upcoming: The summer holidays.**

_He ran as fast as he could. It simply could not be, not on his watch. Jacob was an Unspeakable, someone who works for the Ministry of Magic. It's not any work either, it's all the secretive work. After the fiasco at the Ministry just days ago, it was Jacob's turn to guard the hallways at night. And today, he was the first one to catch an intruder. Well, hopefully in any case. The anti-apparition wards had worked, but the intruder had found another way in... and probably out, too. He was nowhere to be seen and... *crack*_

_The noise told Jacob the enemy had disapparated, so he must have either been just outside the boundaries of the wards or the enemy was a very powerful wizard. Who was it?  
But now he had more pressing matters on his hands. The chamber of lust had been opened, a chamber that housed lust, to be studied by the unspeakables, a chamber nearly identical to the chamber of love. This was a real problem..._

_Back in his office, Dumbledore paced nervously._

_"Oh Fawkes, I made a terrible mistake today, terrible indeed. Now my plan won't work... I opened the wrong room!"_

_Fawkes let out a low, sad note and hid his face in his left wing._

Chapter 1

Harry awoke very suddenly, his hand pressed to his forehead. He had had a very disturbing dream which had then turned into... well, what exactly? He really wasn't sure, except that for the first time since Sirius'... A painful stabbing in his heart told him that he still wasn't ready to think about it at this time. Yet it was true: For the first time since... the event, he had not felt completely emotionally drained. Was that a sign that he was getting over it?

He fell back in his bed and let out a sigh. It really was too early to think about all of that. Instead, other thoughts crossed his mind. Foremost among them were his friends, the way they had conducted themselves at the battle in the Ministry.

Ron was his best friend, even if he could be a prat sometimes. He was loyal, a good fighter and he had really grown the last year. Another thing had changed, too: Ever since Harry had snogged with Cho Chang, Ron had become obsessed with getting a girl of his own, so he had trained hard and now had quite the figure. Harry had to admit he was slightly jealous.

Then there was Hermione, possibly the smartest witch of her generation. Harry really found it a great turn-on the way she knew so much and learned new things. What annoyed him a little was that she always wore such long, thick jumpers so after five years of knowing her he still could not judge her figure.

Neville was a BAMF, Harry knew as much. Though he wasn't a skilled fighter yet and certainly lacked quite a bit in both looks and wits, he wasn't afraid of anyone and was as loyal as you could hope for.

Luna was Luna, plain and simple. Beautiful in her own weird way, never the way you expected her and sometimes even odder than you could imagine. And yet, she was Harry's friend and, if he had to admit it, she was even a friend he found... sexy.

But the crown jewel among those friends was Ginny. Plain little Ginny Weasly, he had never paid too much attention to her. Sure, she was around him almost constantly and she was a friend, but he had never really paid attention to her in... that way. Yet at the battle, he had suddenly noticed just how brave and quick-witted and... cute she was. Yes, cute. It certainly was an odd moment to notice it but the way her hair had waved behind her when they ran away from the Death Eaters...

Again Harry let out a sigh. Why did she always cross his mind? It was very annoying, very annoying indeed. However, it kept his mind off of... Ah, there it was again, that familiar *twang* in his heart. Not as strong as before, but he had better keep his mind off Sirius. He was still annoyed that Dumbledore had not tried his best to save Sirius.

All those feelings aside, at the very least Dumbledore had had the decency of picking him up immediately after he had arrived at the Dursleys. Not even a day had gone by and he was already in Number 12 Grimmauld place. He was the master, Kreacher had fled and Dobby and Winky were now heading the place.

Suddenly, he also felt a rumble in his stomach: He was hungry. All that reading before going to bed had had its effect. He checked his watch: 1 a.m. Midnight snack it was.

He slowly got up so as not to wake Ron, put on his slippers and sneaked out the room. It was dark so he had to feel his way. There was the first door, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly's bedroom. Just beyond that was the bathroom and just beyond that the stairs to the lower landing. Slowly, very slowly... He really didn't want to wake Mrs. Black and have the whole house awake.

On the first landing, he noticed something odd: There was still light coming from Fleur's and Bill's room. They had joined them just yesterday and started planning their wedding, something that had upset Molly quite a bit. Harry wanted to sneak past their door and head further downstairs, but he heard noises, too. Someone was moaning... Harry just had to risk a peek through the keyhole.

Fleur was on her bed, wearing only her panties, moaning in what seemed to be pleasure. Bill was sitting beside her, his mouth fastened on her right breast, his hand caressing the outside of her panties. He himself was only wearing boxer shorts, his muscular chest free of any garments. After a few seconds, he moved Fleur's panties to the side and began touching her pussy.

Fleur took Bill's penis out of his boxers and started jerking on it. After again only a few seconds, they both stood up and completely vested themselves of undergarments. Fleur then sank to her knees and took Bill's rock-hard penis in her mouth.

A soft creaking noise behind Harry startled him. He looked around and peered into the darkness for a few seconds. When nothing happened, he once again switched back to peeping through the keyhole. Fleur had lain down on the bed and Bill was between her, his face buried in her crotch. He made slurping noises, so Harry had to assume that he was...

A second noise turned Harry's attention back into the darkness. Better not risk anything, he thought. He stood up and slowly, silently made his way back to his room, all hunger forgotten in the excitement. Back in his room he quickly lay down and fell into a sleep filled with various girls either jerking or sucking on his penis.

_Postscript:  
"Well," a voice whispered, "it looks like we're in for an interesting summer."_

_"Yes, it sure promises to be... interesting," a second voice responded.7_

Posted at  
Copyrighted to and by Molto Arpeggiosa


	2. Chapter 2 - Winning Ginny

Chapter 2 - Romantic encounters

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_"Ginny, wake up!" Hermione nudged her friend._

_"Hrmmme 'lone," the younger girl replied, rubbing her eyes. She turned around, pulled a pillow over her head and tried to go back to sleep. At least for a few minutes, she hoped._

_"C'mon, Ginny! We've gotta be down at breakfast in a few minutes and I really need to talk to you."_

_"Uahhhmnamnamn. Seriously Hermione, can't this wait? I had the nicest dream." She propped herself up on her elbows and blew on a strain that had fallen into her face. Not that the strain would go anywhere, stubborn hair that she had..._

_Hermione chuckled. She had to admit, Ginny looked cute like that, tired but oh-so holdable._

_"No really, I have to make a decision. Ron doesn't look like he's coming around any time soon, so I want to speed things up a little, before he finds someone else."_

_"Ugh, that again." Ginny fell back on her bed, her hair covering her face. "Alright, tell you what... As soon as Harry makes his move on me, I'll help you with Ron... Now let me have my last five minutes, maybe I can coax out that dream you drove away."_

Chapter 2

There really wasn't that much to do in Grimmauld place. The elves had already cleaned up most of the place and they dared not go out for fear of Voldemort's spies. The only options they had was to play games, train, learn and get up to no good.

If it had been up to Harry, he'd have chosen the latter, but Mrs. Weasley seemed hell-bent on them getting ready for school. Which was nuts, school was nearly two months away. But who were they to argue, they also got to do some magic. After all, the trace doesn't work so accurately as to tell you who worked magic, only where it was done. The ministry relied on parents to keep their kids under control, but of course after the Umbridge-fiasco the Weasleys took matters in their own hands.

After breakfast, Ron and Harry had gone spell casting in the training room and the girls and Mrs. Weasley had gone to the sitting room to work on some magical theory.

Harry and Ron had worked up quite a sweat, casting for a few hours was difficult, after all. On their way to the kitchen, in search for some lemonade, they went through the sitting room.

"Really mum, Latin? Of what use is that?" Ginny sounded much like a stubborn child, Harry thought. It was her only trait he found displeasing: Her crankiness.

"Oh Ginny, if you only knew a little Latin you would know. Hermione, can you tell her why we should know Latin?" Mrs. Weasley turned to the bushy-haired witch.

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley," she responded. "It's quite simple, Ginny: Most of our spells are Latin, haven't you noticed? 'Aqua' means water, 'Expelliarmus' is an amalgamation of the English word 'expel' and the Latin word 'arma' or weapon. Frankly, it makes sense to know what you're casting and I guess you could make up your own spells if you knew it well enough."

Harry couldn't help but smile. "Wow Hermione, that's really smart. You know, that's one of the most attractive qualities in a girl."

Hermione blushed at the compliment, but Ginny's face turned red in anger for a second before going neutral again. Harry had winked at her, he was just teasing. She smiled. He really knew how to push her buttons.

"All right then mum, what's on the list then?"

"We'll pick up where we left off yesterday: Conjugate the verb "to go".

"Uhhh... Eo, is, it, imus,... uhm, err... itis, eunt." She looked expectantly at Harry, but he had already left the room. She returned to her Latin with an annoyed look on her face.

"Hey Harry... mate!" Harry swivelled his head around. Ron looked at him with a curious glance. "Well, what do you say?"

"I'm sorry, what do I say to what? I just drew a blank there for a second." It wasn't true, but he wasn't about to tell his best friend that he'd just thought about kissing his sister. He'd almost been out of earshot but he had just heard Ginny's reply and damn, if one thing turned him on it was intelligence in women. That, coupled with the fact that he found her quite attractive... He really, really wanted to go out with her.

"So there I'm telling my most important secret and you're not even listening? I'm hurt," Ron replied. "OK look, I haven't told you this but I've grown quite fond of Hermione. Harry, I LIKE her."

Harry shot Ron a quizzical look. "Well yeah, you've known her for five years now, I'd have thought you two were friends by now."

"No you idiot, I mean..." He stopped as Harry had just burst out with laughter.

"I know what you mean Ron, I was just messin' with ya. So what's the big deal, make a move on her."

"Well that's what I just asked you: Do you have any feelings for her? I know you two are close..."

Harry smiled. It was true, she was his best female friend, possibly as good a friend as Ron. But feelings? She was attractive, even if you couldn't see anything underneath all those layers of clothing, but feelings?

"Nah mate, I'm not into her, we're just friends. I have my eyes set on someone else."

"OK cool, I'll try to make a move on her soon. I hope you get your girl, she'd be lucky to have you."

Harry didn't really want to know what Ron would say if he knew the truth, but he didn't mind: Ron had inadvertently just given him his blessing, which is exactly what Harry had been afraid of.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Bill and Fleur entered the room, their suitcases in their hands.

"Hey, where do you two think you're going?" It surprised Harry that they wanted to leave. Hadn't Fleur just gotten a job at Gringotts?

"Oh heya Harry. We're leaving for our own flat, we rented it yesterday. We don't want to disturb you guys and frankly it's getting a bit crowded in here, what with Fred and George now bringing their girlfriends every now and then. Don't worry, we'll still be around."

And with that they turned and left Harry standing there, looking quite befuddled.

"Wha... flat... Girlfriends?" Ron had regained the power of speech first. "I didn't know those two had girlfriends!"

They jogged up the stairs and burst unannounced into the twins room. Sitting on the beds were Fred and Angelina Johnson as well as George and Katie Bell. The two couples were kissing, but shot apart as Harry and Ron came in.

"What are you doing here, you nosy gits?" "Yeah, bugger off, we're busy." It would have been impossible to tell the twins apart, but Harry and Ron knew that Fred and Angelina had always had a thing for one another, so that one had to be Fred and the other one George.

"Uh, we just heard that... well, that you..." Harry was stumped. He couldn't get a thought together, he was too busy noticing the two girl's breasts through their shirts.

"When did you lot start going out?" Ron wasn't nearly as subtle as Harry and got right to the point.

It was Angelina who answered: "Well, this idiot here," she poked at Fred, "finally asked me out when he came visiting yesterday. Took him long enough, I've been waiting for it since the Yule ball! After he asked me out, I told him that I was bored at my place so he asked me to come here. Loads more people, loads more going on."

Katie piped up next: "Me and George aren't really going out, we're... well..."

"OK that's enough, now get out and leave us in peace. AND DON'T PEEK!" The twins had shouted that in unison and slammed the door behind Harry and Ron.

The two walked down dumfounded, looking at each other and shaking their heads every now and then.

"Oh well, let's continue training. We could watch a movie at night. It might even help me with Hermione," Ron suggested.

"And me with Ginny," Harry thought and grinned.

After dinner, they sat down for a movie. Ginny sat down first, Hermione plopped down on the other couch. Without needing to talk about it, Harry sat next to Ginny and Ron next to Hermione.

Later, Harry wouldn't be able to tell what the movie was about, he was too nervous about what he was trying to do. Every now and then he inched closer and closer to Ginny, fearing that she would notice, hoping that she would notice. It was agonizing.

It took him half the movie to nudge to within about a handbreadth of her, but suddenly Hermione paused the movie to get herself a drink. She looked slightly flustered, Harry noticed.

Ginny also got up and stretched. Harry shot a glance at her and noticed her firm breasts. He didn't know much about breasts and sex and the like, but they looked like they might fit in his hands nicely. He shifted a bit in his seat, his erection growing slowly. He turned slightly and propped his right hand on top of couch. He was startled when Ginny sat back down, trapping his arm with the back of her neck. She looked at him and grinned innocently.

"Hey, where was I gonna rest my head, what with you occupying half the couch?"

Harry looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a truck, but gulped down his fear and said: "Uh sure, I don't mind. Just move a little closer so I can let my arm fall, I don't want to get a cramp."

Smooth, real smooth, he though angrily. To his surprise, Ginny just shrugged and moved close enough that their legs were touching. Harry slowly draped his arm around her, always fearing she might move away.

*click*

Unnoticed by the two, Hermione had come back and turned the movie back on. Ginny snuggled up to Harry and gave a low, purr-like sigh. Harry felt like quite the stud, even though he hadn't really done anything. He stroked her arm and hair throughout the movie, not daring to do more.

Ginny had no such qualms and took his left hand with her left. She slipped her fingers in between his and gave a second purr when he started massaging her hands.

The movie was much too short for Harry's liking. Damn stupid boat sinking, couldn't it have taken a bit longer? He sighed as the lights were turned on and he scooted slightly away from Ginny. Ron got up to put the DVD's back in order and Hermione went down for another glass of lemonade. Ginny yawned and said in a sleepy voice: "Goodnight guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

Harry, not wanting to stand around being useless, called after her: "Wait up, I'm also going." He raced after her and then walked up the stairs with her. He noticed their hands were once again locked. When they got to Ginny's room, she turned to face him and whispered: "Erm Harry, your room is one floor below this one. Is there a reason why you're up here with me?"

Harry was suddenly nervous again, he hadn't realized that. He looked at her and gulped. "Yeah, there is something..." He bent his head and kissed her on the lips. She tasted like strawberries. He deepened the kiss slightly and moved his arms behind her, pulling her close.

They broke the kiss and looked at each other. They both must have looked like love-sick idiots, because they simultaneously started laughing. Just as suddenly, they got really quiet again and kissed again, snogging each other's brains out. Ginny opened her mouth slightly and let Harry's tongue slip in. They panted slightly. Harry moved his hands to her ass and squeezed lightly.

"Ease up there, lover boy," Ginny said. "We'll have time for that. For now, this is as far as we go." She gave him a last, sensual kiss and then turned around, skipping into her room.

Harry just stood there, looking annoyed. "Man, I cannot catch a break." He walked down to his room and got into bed. Ron got in only a few minutes later.

Even after what seemed like an hour, Harry still hadn't fallen asleep: He had an erection and it didn't seem to be going away. He couldn't take care of it with Ron in the room, that much was clear.

"I know," he though, "I'll go down and spy on Fleur and Bill."

He got out of bed and crept down the stairs. All the while checking the rest of the house to see if anyone was still awake, he went straight for their room and listened closely. He heard moaning, a good sign. Carefully, he looked through the keyhole. He was surprised that there was a black girl in the room. What was going on? Then he remembered: Fleur and Bill had gone, which meant that this was...

Angelina heaved heavily. "Oh God Fred, you're doing great. Don't stop."

Fred was lying below her, banging away with swift strokes. She really was beautiful, the smooth black skin glistening with sweat. She had gorgeous breasts, not too big but with dime-sized areolas. She was with her back to him, steadying herself with her hands. Harry could see right at her pussy and her tits swinging side to side. Fred's cock hammered into her at a steady pace, coated in a clear liquid. Either he had just gotten a blowjob or Angelina was very wet.

Harry inhaled sharply and felt his cock growing even more. It must be around nine to ten inches long and he could just barely get his hand all the way around it. He rubbed it quickly, not wanting to be caught.

Angelina got off of Fred and bent over the bed. Fred took the cue and moved up behind her. He probed her pussy a bit with his left hand and tugged lightly at his penis. It was about as long as his own, Harry noticed, but certainly thinner.

Fred then rammed his cock straight up Angelina's cunt, making her sway back and forth with every stroke. He leaned down and grabbed her tit while fucking her wildly from behind.

Harry now had a side view of the two and was amazed at the scene that was unfolding. Apart from the licking and sucking from Bill and Fleur, he had never seen anyone having sex. It was making him wild.

Speaking of wild, Angelina seemed to be nearing her climax. She swayed even more wildly, now moaning uncontrollably. Fred was now sweating profusely, but he was doing his best to keep up the rhythm. He held on to her and banged away with a fury. Suddenly, Angelina let out a scream and collapsed on the bed.

Fred pulled out of her, jerked a few times on his cock and unloaded all over her back. The white droplets on her ebony skin contrasted amazingly. Harry too had reached his climax and unloaded into the tissue he had brought along. Angelina forced herself to sit and cuddled up to Fred.

"Oh my God, that was amazing. How did you get that stamina?" she asked.

"Haha, yeah it was amazing. Thank you for sharing that with me." He bent over and kissed Angelina softly. They cuddled and turned off the light.

Harry had gotten what he wanted, so he headed back to his room. He would have to continue this peeping pattern, it was amazing to watch them go at it. Were Katie and George also having sex? Maybe he could even get cameras installed? It really would be worth a try...

Copyrighted to and by Molto Arpeggiosa


End file.
